


You're the Only Thing...

by cadkitten



Category: CHARM (Band), Dir en grey, X JAPAN, hide with Spread Beaver
Genre: Cumshot, Dry Humping, Frottage, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen year old Kaoru finds himself the lucky attention-holder of the only guitarist that has ever mattered to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Only Thing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



The ghost of a smile slid across Kaoru's lips as he played his heart out for the crowd. He was still learning how to do this concert thing. They'd been playing in the apartment three of them shared for near a year, but this was only the fifth concert they'd actually held. He couldn't help but think that he shouldn't be quite so reserved as he was. His band mates bounced around the stage, laughing and having a blast of a time, while Kaoru was all stillness and his energy reserved for playing the right notes at the right times. He'd smile at the crowd once in a while, something his mother had told him to do on the phone tonight before he'd hit the stage. 

_Remember, Kaoru, look up once in a while and smile. People like that when you do it._

He took the advice for what it was, the well-meaning pieces of his mother being... simply that. He flicked his gaze over the row in front of him, finally deciding to give each one of them a certain amount of attention. The two girls directly in front of him were clamoring for his attention, crying out when he finally looked, and he nearly didn't hold in a laugh. They weren't big... hell, they weren't even _good_. Obviously these girls just wanted to put their energy toward fanning over something... and tonight, he was it. Be that as it may... it was flattering, in a way.

The song ended and the next one started abruptly when the drummer didn't stop drumming. Kaoru nearly groaned. His hands ached and his back was getting tired of this shit already. Two minutes would have renewed him, but no... dipshit back there couldn't figure out how to start into songs after a break.

Looking back at the crowd, he watched two men talking to one another instead of watching the show. That was fine, at least they'd paid. He wet his lips and prepared himself for his solo. Sinking into it, he closed his eyes and started to play it, his fingers not skipping a single part of it, every note crisp and clear or pulled into the next as it should have been. Just as he'd written it.

When it was done, he faded into the song again and finally opened his eyes, finding one man had wandered closer, watching him with rapt interest. Their eyes met and Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. No... there's no way it could be who he thought it was. Flushing, he just smiled and gave a little nod. The man returned the gesture. But that wasn't the end of it. No, Kaoru kept playing and watching the man, the guy staring at him, an easy going smile on his lips.

When the song finally ended, the band started to take their leave of the stage. Kaoru turned to start packing up his stuff and after a few moments, a hand came into his view, a cord neatly coiled for him already. "This your amp or the venues?"

"Mine," Kaoru breathed out, turning to look right into the face of the very pink-haired man he'd been watching in the crowd. "Thanks."

"Cool if I help you pack up? I know a thing or two about how much it sucks to lug out your own shit." He knelt without waiting on a reply and began to very carefully pack away Kaoru's guitar, giving it the tender loving care treatment as he slid it into the case. "It's smart that you have it in a hard-sided case. I see a lot of younger bands not do that and they end up with broken equipment they don't have the cash to fix, you know?" He latched up the case and then settled back on his heels, looking up into Kaoru's astounded face. "You're allowed to talk to me, you know."

Surprise filtered through Kaoru and he croaked out a random sound before covering his mouth with the back of his hand to hide the sheepish grin that he failed to hold back. "I ah..."

Standing up, the man unplugged the amp and slipped the cord into its compartment, smoothly taking the cord he'd handed Kaoru earlier and stowing it into the back. He took a step closer and leaned in close. "If you think you know me and that's the problem... is it?"

Kaoru nodded a little bit and the man laughed quietly, pressing his lips to Kaoru's ear. "You do. And... I am. Now let's get this shit out of here and we'll go get a drink."

"You're-" Kaoru breathed out, but before he could get any further, the man shifted back and rolled up his right sleeve, showing his tattoo, one eyebrow raised. "Proof enough?"

Nodding vigorously, Kaoru felt his heart hammering in his chest. This was nothing like what he'd expected out of today and surely he'd not lived up to shit of what this man would have wanted to see in a guitarist. After all, they were such huge shoes to fill, given that he was staring at the one, the only, hide. He turned then, grasping his guitar out of pure habit and moving to put it on the top of the amp. 

hide waved him away from putting it there. "I've got this. You've got that. C'mon." He pushed it toward the door. "That grey monstrosity is your band's I assume?"

"Yeah... please be careful and don't hurt yourself. That thing's heavy as shit."

"Don't worry about it, I've done this a million times." hide winked at him and then began rolling it toward the door, Kaoru watching him go, completely oblivious to his band mates nearly tripping over themselves to get the door and help get everything out. Shaking his head, he made his way to the back office. He tapped on the door and the surly looking man that owned the club opened the door, glowering at Kaoru for a moment. "Whadda ya want?"

Kaoru swallowed and pulled himself up to his full height, his chin lifting somewhat defiantly. "Our cut for tonight."

"You ain't got no cut." The guy crossed his arms over his chest and jerked his head toward the floor. "Do you see any amount of people out there? It wasn't even worth being open for. So you get nothin'."

Anger lanced through Kaoru's being in an instant. "No. That wasn't the agreement. When we booked the gig, we agreed to ten percent of the door fees and five percent of bar instead of a fixed rate. I saw people and I saw drinks being served, so you owe us money and I'm not leaving until I get it."

The man reached to slam the door, but Kaoru shoved his body in the gap and wrenched it back open. "Don't you dare! This is how we eat this week! Maybe you can't understand that, but trust me, I fucking do!"

A hand came to rest on Kaoru's shoulder and he jerked his head around to see hide standing behind him. Anxiety flooded him. If he knew they were in that much trouble, he'd never want to go for drinks now like he'd proposed they do. His heart sank and he pushed on the door more. "Damn it, let me talk to you!"

hide cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me, I'd like to talk to the manager of this club. Would that be you, sir?" He tilted his head a little to get Kaoru to move, which the guitarist promptly did. 

"You don-" Kaoru got out before hide shook his head and lightly pushed the door open now that the man wasn't blocking it. 

"Sir?"

"Yeah, that's me. Whadda ya want?" The man peered hard at him.

hide slipped into the room, going to take a seat in front of his desk. "See... I overheard the ruckus back here and thought perhaps I should see what was going on with these fine boys and this lovely club." He ran his hand over the edge of the desk. "Is this mahogany? Very nice." In fact, the desk was a horrible scrap of a desk, but Kaoru knew instantly what hide was doing. "Anyway, I thought maybe I could... have a lovely talk with you on their behalf, seeing as how I do this sort of thing with my own band all the time." He looked up and waited on the man to meet his eyes. "X Japan, I'm sure you've heard of us?" He flashed a smile and chuckled. "Well, regardless, I thought they did a fine job up there and was hoping maybe they were going to get something extra for the fact that they managed to draw the likes of me and my friends to come see them. There may not be many people in the crowd, but I promise you most of your patrons tonight dropped a pretty penny at your bar... all of the most expensive drinks. See, we do that for smaller bands when we know they'll be getting a cut of it. I'm sure you'd like to tally that up and see if you can't _sweeten_ their deal a little, right?"

The man's gaze was hard and the look on his face utterly disgusted. "You planned this."

hide looked genuinely confused. "Planned what? Ordering the higher priced drinks to help them out? Yes... I just verified we did that."

"Ripping me off!" the man roared.

Standing up, hide smoothed out his leather jacket and fixed him with a smirk that was the furthest thing from nice Kaoru had ever seen. "Oh, I don't think you're going to want to yell at me." He hooked his thumbs in his pant loops and laughed a nasty little laugh. "See, I know what other clubs you have your fingers in. And I know we're scheduled to play three of them. I can pull those dates in a heartbeat and encourage everyone else in the industry to do the same. Would you enjoy that?"

The man sputtered at him and then spat out, "Prove it, asshole."

"Chiatta... gone." hide snapped his fingers and slowly licked his lips, savoring the anxiety that passed over the man's features. "Test me again, darling."

"Don't pull it... I'll give them the full amount off the bar tonight."

"And the ten percent of the door charges, as agreed."

"Fine," the man sneered, shoving his way past Kaoru at the door, stomping off toward the bar.

Kaoru stood in the hallway, trembling slightly and watching hide in awe. "Why? Why help us?"

hide touched Kaoru's arm gently. "Because one day you will be something big, Kaoru... I can see it in you. And one day, you will stick up for a band that's barely scraping by in the same way because you see the potential in someone." He squeezed his bicep lightly. "And because it's the right thing to do." He gestured him along with him. "We're going to get this in cash for you."

They wandered to the bar where hide leaned over the counter, watching them tally the drinks. He looked down the bar and gave a little nod to a tall blonde foreigner, who frantically gestured for the bartender. He exchanged a few words with the girl and then slid two fairly large bills across the counter, getting a full bottle of champagne in return. The girl came back to the drawer and put the money in, taking back out a bit of change and heading back over. 

Kaoru stared in shock at that amount of money and then at hide, who just grinned at him and then tapped the counter. "That still counts, buddy-o."

The owner cursed and added it to the calculator. He pulled out the biggest wad of bills Kaoru had seen since he'd left home two years ago. The tab alone for the bar added up to more than he'd left home with. With the ten percent of the doors cut, they could all pay rent and have something decent to eat for at least the next few weeks. As the cash was counted out, it took everything in him not to let it show how much this was getting to him.

He took the money and hurried off toward the back, hide looking the owner in the eyes. "Never treat a small band like shit again. The industry is always watching you and we won't hesitate to sink you when you try to rip off the smaller guys. See, we all have to start somewhere. So did you, once upon a time. Take a life lesson tonight." He gave him a small nod of his head and then headed after Kaoru, coming outside just as Kaoru started passing out bills to each of the band members.

Everyone wore identical looks of shock and awe over the amount and when Kaoru was done, he flicked his gaze to hide and quietly offered, "Thank him for this, guys. He uh... worked us a better deal."

hide held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't want anything, not even a word of thanks except that if you ever make it big, you pay the favor forward. We all have to support one another or there's nothing left in this industry." He slid his arm around Kaoru's shoulders. "Someone take this man's guitar back to his place so I don’t end up lugging it around." He grinned to show he was kidding about the last part.

The drummer grasped the case and Kaoru let him take it. He busied himself by tucking his money into his wallet and then doing his best not to look sheepish in front of the rest of the band. "So... that drink. We still on?" he asked quietly.

Leaning in, hide murmured, "I'll one-up my previous offer... maybe more if you play your cards right tonight." He pulled way and started down the alleyway, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Kaoru hurried after him, bidding the rest of the band a goodnight. Falling into step beside the guitarist, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat. "I need to get a money order if we can stop by a convenience store." Better to get the money out of his pocket that was for rent before he did something stupid while he was wasted tonight.

"Sure thing." hide held out his cigarette and Kaoru took it, taking a few drags off of it before handing it back. 

Nearly two hours passed them by in which they simply kept up a steady conversation and stopped off at a convenience store to get a money order, and finally a small food stand to get their bellies full of a good warm meal. Kaoru paid for their beers with the meal and hide paid for the meal itself, both of them feeling satisfied in the transaction.

Now they were once more walking, though Kaoru had no idea where to. He couldn't have cared less, though, given that he was at ease in the presence of one of the men he'd idolized for years. Since he'd known what he wanted to do with his life, he had looked up to hide and there was nothing less than a certain amount of idolatry in his gaze each time he looked at him and reverence in his words as he spoke. 

They paused in front of an apartment building and Kaoru looked up toward the rather expensive area of town that they'd wandered into. Instantly, he knew where they were and he felt both elation at the possibility that he could be being invited up and sinking sadness that he'd not made the cut and this would be where they parted company for the rest of their lives.

hide grinned at him and tipped his head toward the building. "So we're clear... if you come up here, I'm not asking on an innocent basis."

Kaoru's tongue slipped out over his lower lip before he straightened himself up and gave the other a small grin. "Wouldn't pass it up for the world."

Their journey into the building and up to hide's apartment went by in a blur for Kaoru. All he could think about was how much he wanted to do this. The ten year age gap didn't matter to him and the fact that he was virtually inexperienced in the realm of sleeping with men didn't do much to hinder his excitement either. Honestly, what could hide expect from a nineteen year old in that department? Surely, he'd take the lead.

Kaoru certainly wasn't wrong on that account. The moment they were inside, hide pushed him against the wall, kissing him harshly. They pulled apart long enough for the pair of them to get their shoes off and stumble into the living room. But from there it was all hands and a trail of clothing until they collapsed on the couch in a pile of desperately grasping limbs. Kaoru's hips eagerly pushed forward, his cock rutting against hide's inner thigh as the other grabbed his ass hard enough to make him groan. Their kisses were sloppy and haphazard, mostly just built of the two of them needing to let off steam somewhere. There was nothing even remotely romantic about what was happening and Kaoru found himself swept up in the sensation of it. Never had he just found pleasure in someone like this; it was always a big song and dance to get into someone's bed and perpetually a sort of plea to obtain relations. But this... no this was glorious.

hide's cock pressed hard against Kaoru's belly, the other grasping his hips and humping up against him harshly a few dozen times before he plunged his hand into Kaoru's hair and pulled his head up. "Wrap those pretty lips around my dick."

Kaoru was quick to oblige, sliding down his body and quickly taking his length into his mouth, tongue swirling over the head and teasing the foreskin. His teeth lightly grazed and then he began to actually suck, bobbing his head with a low groan. It tasted like Heaven ought to, just having a cock in his mouth after so long of wanting to do this to someone. His own dick throbbed, telling him he was definitely enjoying this, to the point that his hips began tilting of their own accord, nearly humping the air he was so worked up.

After a few minutes, hide held Kaoru's head still and slowly fucked his mouth, pushing his cock in and then pulling back, each time with a certain restraint that only worked Kaoru up even more. Finally, he pulled him off his dick and murmured, "Straddle me."

Nothing could have stopped Kaoru, not even the fact that he'd only done this one other time and it had been horribly painful for him. He settled himself astride the other and reached down to steady him, starting to move into position to let him penetrate his body. hide's hand lightly squeezed Kaoru's knee. "Not like that, darling. You'll hurt yourself."

He urged Kaoru up a bit and pulled his cock down against his abdomen, spitting in his hand and wiping it on his length a few times. He then urged Kaoru up toward his head a bit more, gently stopping him when he was in position and helping him to settle. His cock was pressed along his asscrack and the position gave him a good enough place to rut again. Smirking up at him, he began to hump upward, causing Kaoru to moan at the friction against his entrance.

hide let out a satisfied-sounding chuckle, holding onto Kaoru's thighs tighter as he moved faster. "Move with me, darlin'. You know you want to."

And want to, he certainly did. Kaoru began to move, his hips jerking quickly as he bounced a little, biting hard at his lower lip as the friction set his nerves on fire. His hands moved up to his chest, palms running over his pebbled nipples and then fingernails lightly scraping over himself as he let himself go entirely. Everything else be damned, he wanted to cum and he wanted it bad. 

He shifted until he had the tip of hide's prick against his hole and began to rock on it, letting out a series of moans and pants as his hand came down to his own cock to stroke it. A few more rocking movements and a twist of his hand over the head of his cock and he was shooting his load all over hide. "Ohhh, fuck," he breathed out, watching as he came all over the very man he idolized in such a way. Letting out a little laugh, he moaned just after, sinking back on the other and looking him in the eyes. "Let me feel it."

"Turn around and come right back up here like this." Kaoru scrambled to do as he was told, carefully settling himself astride him with his ass toward hide. The guitarist wiped Kaoru's own cum over his asshole and then slid his cock along his crack, slowly thrusting until he was coated in his cum. Then he began to move, his hips pistoning quickly, cock fully against his ass. Pausing for a moment, hide pressed his cock against Kaoru's asshole and lightly teased him by pushing the head an inch or so in and then pulling it back out a few times before he went back to fucking his crack. 

A few more rounds of the same teasing and hide groaned out, "It's coming, Kaoru," his voice breaking as he panted desperately, hips moving quicker, thrusting his cock against Kaoru's sweet ass. "Here it is!" He began to moan and then warm cum was spilling down Kaoru's crack, hide's dick throbbing as he delivered his load.

Kaoru humped back against him, smearing the mess of their cum around as he desperately ground on his dick, having gotten horny off the whole thing again. He grasped the arm of the couch and pushed his ass back further, his dick slipping into the mess of their combined cum and against hide's own. With complete disregard to how desperate he looked, Kaoru fucked hard against his cock, growing louder and louder until he finally reached his end, letting out a particularly pleased sounding groan as he watched his cock shoot over hide's sac and thigh. 

Slipping down, Kaoru just knelt there for a moment, panting as he came down from it, feeling a satisfaction he hadn't with sex to this point in his life. He wet his lips and breathed out a small chuckle as he felt hide moving behind him. A gentle hand cleaned him and then slid over the curve of his ass, squeezing the cheek firmly before giving it a light swat. "Get dressed, the party's just started tonight. I'm gonna show you how it's really done." hide paused, winking at him before he headed for the restroom. 

Kaoru took a moment to consider how fucking lucky he was and just how much his life had changed tonight. He wouldn't give up or give in. He'd never let someone rain on his parade ever again and he'd be damned if he didn't feel like he was worth every penny someone might spend to see him now. Holding his head high, he gathered up his clothing and got himself spruced up for the rest of the night on the town, a self-satisfied look on his face and a smile on his lips.

**The End**


End file.
